villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Madame Odius
Another Power Ranger villain proposal focusing on Madame Odius from Power Rangers Ninja Steel. What is the Work Power Rangers Ninja Steel, and its second season Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel is the 2017-2018 entry of the long-running Power Rangers franchise and the final installment of the franchise's Neo-Saban Era before transitioning to the Hasbro Era, adopted from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger of the long-running Super Sentai franchise. Ninja Steel tells the story of Brody Romero, a human who spends captivity at the hands of the alien warlord Galvanax, the reigning champion of the most popular intergalactic game show in the universe called Galaxy Warriors, and monsters battle to prove who is the mightiest warrior. Galvanax is determined to become invincible by controlling the mythical Ninja Nexus Prism, which contains six supernatural Ninja Power Stars. The only thing standing in his way is a new team of heroic teenage Power Rangers who possess the Prism. Super Ninja Steel continues where the first season left behind. Following Galvanax's defeat, Madame Odius takes the helm and more determined than ever to steal the Ninja Nexus Prism and revive its powers for her nefarious purposes. Who is the villainness? Madame Odius is the secondary antagonist of the first season, and later the main antagonist following Galvanax's death. While taking up the role of Galvanax's adviser, she plots behind his back to gain the Ninja Power Stars for herself. What did she do? 10 years ago she was present when Galvanax tried to claim the Ninja Nexus Star from Dane Romero and proclaimed the legends about it were true when he turned into a Power Ranger. When Galvanax managed to take it, she said he would be invincible. After Dane broke the star and the pieces returned to the Ninja Nexus Prism, she told an angry Galvanax that the Prism couldn't be broken. In the present, as a frustrated Galvanax was tired of waiting for the Ninja Power Stars to be freed, she stated that they could make new stars using the Ninja Steel that once covered the Prism and that it could be found back on Earth. An angry Galvanax threateningly asks her why, after ten years, mere humans could remove three of the Power Stars and his vicious contestants couldn't even take one. She could only tell him, in a fearful tone, that she had no idea. After the fall of Ripperat, she secretly overhears Galvanax say that he would get the stars soon. Once he departs, she says that she would see about that, revealing that she possess the Gold Power Star and had captured the one who pulled out the Power Star, Brody's long lost older brother named Aiden Romero, who is currently as a country singer named Levi Weston. When Galvanax comes on Earth, Madame Odius and Ripcon are with him and they meet the Power Rangers. When Galvanax wants to fight the Rangers, Odius says to him to be careful because if he was defeated by the Rangers he will be lost because his fans hate the weakness. Furious about her note, Galvanax pushes Odius but retreats but not before saying to the Rangers that he will fight them soon and leaving Slogre to destroy them but he will be destroyed by the Rangers. In her secret lab revealed that Madame Odius had been experimenting on Aiden by stealing his memories into the mind of his robot impostor, leaving an amnesiac Aiden only have his memories as Levi, in attempt to show her superiority to Galvanax. She tells Galvanax the next monster she sends will be more powerful, much to Ripcon's surprise. She later saves Ripcon after he is defeated by the Rangers and lost one of his horns because of Brody, the Red Ranger. At the end, she taunts Ripcon saying he didn't find the traitor, before suggesting that perhaps Ripcon is the traitor. She sends one of her monsters, Toxitea to poison the Rangers. She succeeds to poison Brody, then Odius proposes to the Rangers theirs Power stars in exchange for the antidote to save Brody. They accept much of their anger but when the exchange is finished Odius discovers that the White and Gold Rangers, (Hayley and Levi), used the stars to make chocolate power star copies and is furious. She escapes leaving Toxitea at her fate. As Brody chases after Madame Odius, she sends her Kudabots to kill him, Brody will destroy all of them but Odius succeeds to escape. Later, after Toxitea's death, she welcomes her new ally : Aiden who has succeed to win Rangers's trust. Later, she sent the robot Aiden, proposing to Ripcon to ally with him to destroy the Rangers and he will give the Ninja Steel to Galvanax. First mistrustful, Ripcon agrees but forbid to him of speaking anyone of their alliance because they are surrounded by traitors. After Ripcon leaves, Odius appears having heard all, upset that Ripcon mentioned traitors knowing that she is the traitor. After the destruction of her robot, she believes to Galvanax that Ripcon is the traitor and he hid the Gold Ranger on the Warrior Dome Ship. Hearing that, Ripcon understands that Madame Odius is the traitor and accuses her in front of Galvanax and Cosmo but she answers that she has nothing to hide. Ripcon is sent to Earth to destroy the Rangers or Galvanax will destroy him. Cosmo gigantifies Ripcon and sends two Skullgators to hep him but the Rangers destroy them with their Ninja Fusion Megazord, saving Madame Odius from being caught by Galvanax for her treachery. Later, Galvanax takes Odius as his new second in command not knowing that she is the real traitor. But in secret, she plots with them. Victor and Monty have created a Mega Mag for Madame Odius to destroy Galvanax and they would be heroes, but when she reveals that she wants to destroy the Rangers too, they are remorseful and search to escape. She tries to catch them with her Basher Bots, but Monty routs them by farting (not having digested the "Monstrous Stew" which he ate between "Helping Hand" and "Galvanax Rises"). The Basher Bots are disorientated and Cosmo falls unconscious, while Victor and Monty escape. Furious, Odius returns at her laboratory and tells her Basher Bots to activate the Mega Mag that starts to attract all of the Ninja Steel, the Power Stars of the Rangers and the Ninja Steel that Galvanax has drunk. She reveals to Galvanax that the traitor wasn't Ripcon, but it was her all the time before laughing. However, the asteroid hits the Warrior Dome, and launches it into space. After the Rangers defeated Galvanax once and for all, the damaged Warrior Dome is seen somewhere in space with everything destroyed however, Madame Odius, who has survived the explosion, emerges from the rubble and declares that the game isn't over yet before making an evil laugh. In the second season, Odius takes the helm over the leadership of the Galaxy Warriors now that Galvanax is out of the picture, with having brought in Sledge and his gang from Dino Charge. Sometime later, Odius strikes a deal with Lord Draven, an intergalactic tyrant. She gives him 3 mega arrows to shoot individually every time the sky turns red, destroying the dimensional barriers. Once the last arrow is fired, Odius can conquer the main dimension while Draven can conquer the remaining dimensions, including the RPM and Dino Charge dimensions. When the Legendary rangers destroy Draven's clones, Odius gigantifies Draven, but he is ultimately destroyed by Tommy Oliver before his last arrow can make an impact, preventing Odius from conquering the rangers' dimension. Towards the near end of the series, she watches Mick work on the satellite, Brax comes in begging for another chance to defeat the rangers but simply says she already sent someone else down to Earth; Gorrox. Although Brax and Gorrox are destroyed in the end, but Odius orders to Mick to activate the signal and the satellite sends the broadcast to Summer Cove brainwashing the civilians including Calvin. She then tells Badonna to teleport the humans to the ship and begin the second phase of her ultimate plan Odius then orders Mick to get her the Nexus Prism and the Ranger's base. Just before Redbot can escape with the Ninja Super Steel, Odius and her army breaks in and steals both the super steel and the prism. She then orders Mick to create a new star for her and orders Dane Romero (who was also under her control) to distract the Rangers. She knocks Brody, Levi and Preston a short time and fled with the prism and her new star. Eventually the humans, Mick and Dane are freed when Hayley destroys the satellite but the Prism finishes the star allowing her to tap into her final form which proves to be more powerful than before. Even though the battle was long and hard, the Rangers combined their ninja stars and tap into the Nexus power. To defeat her, they first combined thier Star Blades to unleash the Ultimate Nexus Blast which she countered with her Dark Nexus Strike, Brody gave her a final chance to surrender but she refused. They ran towards each other, being face to face in a wall of energy which soon culminated in an explosion. The Rangers leapt into the skies and unleashed the Nexus Ninja Strike, Steel Slash on Odius' ultimate form. Fatally wounded, Odius cursed the Rangers shortly before reverting back to her normal form and exploding. Mitigating Factors In contrast to her Super Sentai counterpart, Odius is never redeemable to begin with. She is far, if not entirely, worse than Galvanax in regards of their goal to gain the Ninja Power Stars. She has no problem disposing those who dug too deep into her schemes; like framing Ripcon as a traitor when he gets too suspicious of her before ultimately revealing her true colors to Galvanax at the end of the first season. By the second season, she has become a certifiable megalomaniacal psychopath; warranting her as the most dangerous archenemy to the Power Rangers. Heinous Standards Odius follows the heinous standards of past PR villains like Darkonda, Deviot, Serrator, and Vrak where they start out as lieutenants or benefactors to their respective series's big bads before usurping them and proved to be even more dangerous than them. What makes Odius different than Galvanax is the former is defined by her calculating, cunning, manipulative, and level-headedness in contrast to the aggressive, violent and hot-tempered Galvanax. Odius is able to take advantage of Galvanax's fatal flaw to usurp control of the Galaxy Warriors and to the point of confusing him into thinking Ripcon as the traitor. Final Verdict I think Odius deserves to be considered Pure Evil considering what makes her different than her Super Sentai counterpart, Kyuemon Izayoi, who ended up being good at the end of his series. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals